F.A.N.T.
Forces Against National Threats (F.A.N.T.) is an independent organization within the Fantendoverse, created to deal with supernatural threats and objects on Earth in the aftermath of the cataclysmic events of Fantendo - Genesis. Despite their goal being to eliminate and contain hostile supernatural beings, they also work in tandem with friendly ones quite often, having various supernatural agents and teaming up with various heroes of the Fantendoverse in the case of a large emergency. Events Heavily Involving F.A.N.T. Fantendo - Genesis The idea for F.A.N.T. was formulated by President Richard Independence after a hostile alien landed on Earth and killed several American citizens. He proposed creating an organization that kept the peace but was not owned by any one country, as to avoid bias, something which was supported by several other friendly nations. The leaders of these governments formed the funding council for F.A.N.T., in which member nations would use government money to fund them and keep them afloat. He also elected Helen Rizzo for the position of director, and her impressive track record got her the job. Fantendo - Gaiden After F.A.N.T. was formed, they recruited people at the top of their field to join it and built a high-tech facility in Washington, D.C. Rizzo brought her old friend Eric Sinn out of retirement to lead Squad 410, which also consisted of field agents Jake Skett and James Zabrent as well as brilliant engineer Alena Carter. At the same time she began creating a team made up of superpowered heroes in case of further emergencies. She first brought in Hugo Logia, a telekinetic Beorn, and attached him to the 410 squad so he could recieve training via active duty. As she tracked down Olivia "Blank" Melini, Zane, and Shy Dude, her other "operatives", the squad and their ally fought against an alternate version of Unten known as Beta Unten who planned on taking over the multiverse to get revenge on the gods. After assembling these Operatives, the two teams stopped Beta Unten, with Logia killing him by using a psionic explosion. Logia permanently joined the Operatives, while the 410 squad resumed their regular business. Fantendo - Gaiden: Legacy TBA Blank Out TBA Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory TBA Notable Agents Director *Eric Sinn *Helen Rizzo (Deceased) Squad Leaders *Eugene Stell (Squad 420) *Ian Hernandez (Squad 001) *Deadeye (Squad 472) *Jake Skett (Squad 410) *Kutaro Enigen (Squad 450) Agents *James Zabrent (Squad 410) *Alena Carter (Squad 410) *Armallos Zeni (Squad 420) *Red Feather (Squad 420) *Gearma (Squad 420) *Trish (Squad 472) (Deceased) *Frederick (Squad 472) *Harold Johnson (Squad 001) (Deceased) *Cole Dylan (Squad 001) (Deceased) *Edward Fastid (Squad 555) (Former) *Norb BAIV (Squad 450) *Keja Deer (Squad 450) *Penn Deer (Squad 450) *Normal Nate (Squad 617) *Mittsy (Squad 617) *Pikko (Squad 617) *Kiera O' Sullivan (Squad 690) *Chiko Watson (Squad 690) *Kenji Ghim (Squad 690) *Lynzette Moira (Squad 690) Support These agents are not part of squads, but rather part of the supporting parts of the organization. *David Johnson (Former Lead Engineer) *Wayne Goldrein (Mail Room Staff) *Gary Offerson (Mail Room Staff) *Akilah Graves (Eric Sinn's Assistant/Secetary) The Operatives F.A.N.T.'s special team of powered individuals assembled to battle threats larger than their regular squads can handle alone. They operate out of a large airship simply called "the Base". *Hugo Logia *Zane *Shy Dude *Blank Special Ops A team assembled by Rizzo in order to take on specific threats like D'Angelo & Sons. Upon foiling D'Angelo's plot to take over the Fantendoverse Earth, they were disbanded. *Tommy Djekovic *Ashlee Murphy *Danielle Parker *Matt Bosh *Donnie Fox *Kenji Yamamoto Assets F.A.N.T. owns a headquarters located in Washington D.C., where all their operations are managed. The headquarters features an immensely large specially-designed underground prison to contain threats, a gigantic infirmary built to hold thousands, and several launchpads for airplanes to take off from and land. In addition, it also has a massive garage, shelter in case of emergency, and a large hall from which Director Sinn and his assistants operate. The organization's engineers and scientists share a state of the art lab where they develop new tools and study curiosities they've recovered. F.A.N.T. also owns a large number of Airbus EXSR-012s, large planes not available to the public that are built for F.A.N.T.'s operations, with each squad owning one. In addition, each squad is given armor, weapons, training gear, food, drink, and various comforts. Category:Organizations Category:F.A.N.T Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Government Agencies Category:What is the New Fantendoverse?